DataDyne Central: Extraction
dataDyne Central: Extraction is the third level in Perfect Dark. The level is set in the headquarters. Briefing Background The alarm has been given, and there are dataDyne shock troops ready for you throughout the building. Exit via the foyer is impossible due to the number of ground troops present. The transport will collect you and Dr. Caroll from the helipad. Carrington I don't have to remind you to protect Dr. Caroll at all costs, Joanna. Cassandra and dataDyne are going to be throwing all the obstacles they can in your path to prevent you from getting Dr. Caroll out. Good luck. Objective One: Access the foyer elevator. A,SA,PA Fight your way around the foyer until you can get access to one of the lifts that will take you and Dr. Caroll to the upper floors of the building. Objective Two: Reactivate Elevator. PA We traced an order to shut down the only accessible elevator to a PC on the lowest floor of offices. You have to find that PC and change the order to get this elevator going again. Objective Three: Destroy dataDyneHovercopter . PA There is a dataDyne security Hovercopter circling the building which outguns your jumpship and will shoot you out of the sky. Terminate it with extreme prejudice, since it will be trying to do the same to you. Objective Four: Defeat Cassandra's Bodyguards. SA, PA We suspect that Cassandra has deployed her bodyguards to block the route to the helipad. It is almost certain that you'll be unable to avoid them, so expect serious resistance when you encounter them. Objective Five: Return to Helipad for Evacuation. SA, PA Get to the helipad where your jumpship will be waiting. And don't forget Dr. Caroll. END Walkthrough SA The area will only stay dark for a minute and a half, so don't hang about if you want the Dragon. PA The darkness lasts only a minute on Perfect, so be quick about the next part. ALL Use the Night Vision as soon as you gain control, move forward slightly, and turn left to look through the opening door. Headshot the guard you see (he can't see you, while it's dark the guards can only see a short distance) and go pick up his gun. Open the next door from the right, then back up and move left til you can see the next guard's head. Plug him and head into his little section, keeping to the far right so as not to alert the guards to your left. Turn to face them and shoot each in the head. Move slowly out of your alcove while looking to the right. There is a guard behind a couch here, shoot him in the head. If you've not been spotted up to this point, he drops a DY357 with 7 reserve bullets. Looking up the stairs from here, you should be able to just see the heads of two guards behind barriers (you may need to crouch). Once they're taken care of, go the only way you can, picking up the Magnum if you want. Keep to the right while you round the corner, and look at the reception desk. There are two more guards here, headshot them and continue. Again keep right as you round the corner, to find the final ground floor guard. Take him out, grab all the ammo you want and switch to your CMP-150 before heading to the elevators. The one on the right (as you're facing them) is the one you want. Hit B to call it if it's not already there. As you head into the elevator, hit B to close it behind you. This keeps Dr. Caroll out of harm's way for a while. Remember to turn off the Night Vision. If you weren't shot, go around the corner to the right when you reach the upper floors. Shoot the guard here and take the key card. If you did take damage earlier, don't bother with this. SA PA Head around the corner if you haven't already, and kill the guard hiding behind a table. On these upper floors, a gunship will be able to attack you from outside the building, so be careful in any area with windows. Take cover if it does fire on you, or retreat to a safe place while it circles round to another part of the building. Its gun doesn't do much damage, but it will knock Joanna about so avoid it when possible. Head through the double doors behind the guard you just killed, and continue along the corridor. One of Cassandra's shotgun-toting female guards will round the corner, take her out without stopping. She'll be followed by another, drop her and head around the corner. Open the next door you see to find another bodyguard, eliminate her too. PA Use the computer here to complete your second objective. SA PA Run back the way you came until you get back to the elevators. ALL Use the left elevator (close it behind you again if Dr. Caroll is about) to reach the next floor. Head round the corner to find two guards hiding behind barricades. Take them out with the Falcon's scope using the corner for cover. Open the doors in front of these barricades, then head left and continue the only way you can go, eliminating the bodyguard you come across. When you get to the elevator section again, two female guards will open the door in front of you, make sure to take them out, then head to the stairs. Go up to the next floor. You will find a couple of civilians and a guard huddled around the rocket launcher. Shoot the guard and grab the weapon. You can kill the civilians here without penalty if you so wish. SA PA Destroy one of the windows here, and take out the R-Launcher. Switch to the secondary mode and wait for the gunship to pass the broken window. You may need to hide in the stairwell so that it will stop shooting and you and continue circling the building. Once it does, use manual aim to select it as a target, and then fire through the window. This should take care of the ship. If for some reason, you manage to waste your rocket without destroying the gunship, you can use your other weapons to destroy it, though this is dangerous and uses quite a lot of ammo. Alternatively, if you have the office keycard, you can head all the way back to the bottom floor and grab the rockets in the security room. ALL If you have the office key card, you can now go into De Vries' office. Take the grenade off the table, then throw it in the corner to the left (see the picture below) to blow a hole in the wall. Head through to find a Dragon on the floor. The cheese is also found in here. Head out of the office and up the stairs. Before opening the door, switch to the Rocket Launcher (if you have rockets remaining) or the Dragon (if you got it), or the CMP-150. This room can be done a number of ways, so instead here are a few pointers. *The lights will be shut off and the guards will attack once you fire (or move too close to a guard, or simply wait too long), so be prepared to turn on your Night Vision. *You can turn the light back on, the switch is just by the fan, with a guard in front of it. Turning it back on will blind the guards as they're using Night Vision. You can use this distraction to take down a few. *If you have a rocket, firing just above the cylindrical structure should take out three guards in one go. *Otherwise, the point where the ramp changes direction is a good place to take cover. From here you can lean out to take down the guards one at a time. Regardless, once all the bodyguards are dead, the objective will be complete and you can simply head to the helipad to complete the mission. Follow up Carrington Villa: Hostage One Weapons Falcon 2 (Scope): Equipped by Joanna from the start. Falcon 2: Guards may equip one if disarmed. DY357 Magnum: If you reach the first guard in the lobby hiding behind a desk, and kill him, without being spotted, he willl drop a Magnum. CMP-150: All male guards carry this. Shotgun: All female guards carry this. Dragon: Found in the cheese area. The second weapons cache. Rocket Launcher: Found on the level of Cassandra's office. Grenade: Found in Cassandra's office, on her desk. Mainly used for getting to the Cheese/Dragon area. The first weapons cache. Items/Devices Night Vision: Equipped by Joanna from the start. Needed for the beginning of the level when the lights are out, and also at the end while in the Internal Comms Hub room. (Cassandra's) office key card: A guard on the upper floors carries this, but he only appears if Joanna reaches the elevator without being shot. It is used (unsurprisingly) to get into her office, but it also unlocks the security room on the bottom floor. Cheese This is the same cheese as in DataDyne Central: Defection. The way in through the Internal Comms Hub room does not work this time, the only way to get in is through Cassandra's office. To get into her office, you need to get to the first elevator without taking damage. Once you get to the higher floors there should be a guard just around the corner. Kill him and he'll drop a keycard to Cassandra's office, which will have a grenade on the table. Use it on the wall shown in the picture to get to the cheese. There is also a Dragon in this room. Leaderboard Crown Good Enough for Clint - REQUIREMENTS: Kill eight enemies with headshots using the hidden DY357 Magnum on Agent difficulty * The Magnum, which can be found by killing the first five guards you encounter without being seen (See Walkthrough), must be acquired before tackling this crown. This can be somewhat easy to do, depending on your skill level. You will have just enough ammo to complete this, but if you miss there are a few opportunities available to earn double headshot kills with a single shot, although it is hard to pull off. Cheats Rocket Launcher - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission on any difficulty. * This Cheat will allow Joanna to begin any mission with a Rocket Launcher in her inventory. Hurricane Fists - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission on Agent difficulty in under 2:03 OR Connect the Game Boy Color version of Perfect Dark to the Nintendo 64 using the N64's Transfer Pak (Nintendo 64 Version), Install a copy of Perfect Dark Zero on your Xbox 360's Hard Drive (Xbox Live Arcade Version) * This Cheat will humorously increase the speed of unarmed attacks (Punch and Disarm) by nearly three times their original speed. The effects of Disarm are not altered in any way by this Cheat. Notes Security Room The key card mentioned above also opens the security room, the room containing the External Comms Hub from dataDyne Defection. Inside, you will find Mr. Blonde, two female guards and eventually Cassandra (after defeating the bodyguards.), apparently being stored there until the cutscene. They're invincible but, if you want to be the cutscene's makeup team, you can stain them with blood and see your work appear during the climatic. There is also a couple of ammo boxes containing rockets, unless you are on Agent difficulty, in which case they're found on the roof. Presumably it was an oversight by Rare making the key card open this door too. Bodyguards On the floor where Joanna must switch elevators, there are several bodyguards which must be killed to complete the "Defeat Cassandra's Bodyguards" objective on Special and Perfect Agent. On Agent difficulty, they're still there, but you can complete the objective without killing them. Cutscene Rockets It is possible to destroy Dr. Caroll without failing the mission. Once at the helipad, if Joanna still has a rocket left, she can lock on to Dr. Caroll with the secondary mode and fire it while running and activating the cutscene. The rocket will follow him during the cutscene before finally exploding and leaving Joanna to carry nothing onto the dropship. The warning that Dr. Caroll is under attack will still show up. If you've enabled the Enemy Rockets and Enemy Shields cheats, the two bodyguards will shoot (and even cock like a Shotgun) their Rocket Launchers, but no projectiles will actually be fired. Dr Caroll You can block Dr. Caroll from going up the elevators with you. This makes it easier to keep Dr. Caroll alive if one is having trouble with that. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions